


Feathers Fall (and Rise again)

by Jackman360



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, I am giving Landon powers over fire because he is a Pheonix and those are connected to fire, I have no Idea how to do AU stuff, Klaus is a protective dad, Klaus literally murders a child, they keep meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackman360/pseuds/Jackman360
Summary: When hope was 7 she finally met her actual family. Except this story starts a little bit before then. they live off in the middle of nowhere in a house that isn't surrounded by anything, except the long-abandoned house nearby... until 2 people arrive. Seylah, a mother who seems to have an aura of danger around her, and Landon, her kid who is more innocent to the dangers of the Mikaelson family than anyone around. Seylah, being suspicious, started to hang out with them to make sure they weren't a threat. Landon met Hope, and was a positive influence in her life(this starts around the time of  season 4 episode 1 of the originals, but  it won't stay in that time for a lot of time)





	Feathers Fall (and Rise again)

Hayley's PoV

It's been a long 5 years with really only Haley and Mary to watch over Hope. Haley was absolutely terrified when she saw a van pull up to an old house that wasn't removed because there was no need for it to be removed. Hayley, being the person she is, immediately decides to investigate, to find a lone mother and kid. she should have killed them, she wanted to kill them, but... she just couldn't. She let them live, and to be honest... it wasn't bad. They seemed like decent people. The mother was a raven-haired woman with eyes black enough to look like the void itself. the son was a little kid with curly hair and eyes so light and grey that they could almost neutralize the eyes of his mother's. They looked, beaten up, like they're running, and hiding from something. goddammit, why were they so much like her and Hope.

"Oh, you must be the other family I was told lives here" Saylah says in a slightly cold tone, but not meaning any harm in it. "mom, wh-where are we?" Landon said scared of being on the run again. "we're safe sweety... don't worry this is our new neighbor, say hello" Saylah said, with the sadness of having to try again. "we're just going to move again... what's the point" Landon seems off in Hayley's eyes, clearly a damaged and afraid kid. no, stop... don't let this kid's weakness trick you, Hayley. "well, hi little guy, it's nice to meet you, I'm Hayley" she says with a comforting smile "and since we'll be neighbors, how about you guys come over later. let's get to know each other". "that sounds great" responded Seylah, still analyzing Hayley. they drive off to their home to settle in.

Hayley quickly heads back inside "mom who was that?"

"Just some neighbors sweety seems we're actually going to have some now, and. they're coming over so... keep a limit on those powers of yours" she says with a sense of motherly protection in her voice. "ok mom"  
  


a few hours pass as Hayler prepares almost anything he can think of to protect Hope. she makes some good food, seems living as a mother for 5 years has improved her cooking at least. yeah, at least she can do that. Just as she was lost in thought. She walks over, and welcomes, a much cleaner looking, mother and child. Seylah steps in immediately scans the scene and takes off her shoes and waves for Landon to walk in. "I just remembered I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Seylah". "It's nice to meet you Seylah... Hope, sweetie, you can come down". she says as hope walks down, and immediately sees new people, gets wide-eyed, and runs down the stairs to them a little anxious "Hi, I'm Hope". "nice to meet you Hope, I'm Seylah, and this is Landon" Saylah says in a motherly tone "Landon, come on, introduce yourself"

"mom, why are w-" "LAndon... please, this time will be different, I promise". "ok, I-I'm Landon... i-i-it's nice... to meet you" his voice is high pitched, cold, but... not the same cold as a hardened mother, more like a feeling that this doesn't matter, this kid... has a sadness to him. "Landon, it's so nice to meet you. I'm Hayley, and I'm, going to be your neighbor from now on" she repeats this to exact some form of confidence in it. "h-hi, Hayley, I'm Landon". "Sorry, we aren't... the best with people, but... come on, let's do this, we can actually have a little house party" Seylah smiles trying to comfort her son. "Ok, Hope, go have some fun with Landon. Seylah and I need to talk about some motherly things." "ok mom". Hope grabs Landon because he clearly isn't going to move himself, as they run off to have some fun.

Seylah and Hayley walk off to have the usual parent chat of a house party with the "how did you get here"'s and the "what's your kid like"'s. It was a standard conversation until Seylah says something interesting "So, you're a vampire, but... what else are you?". "I-I'm sorry, what?" Hayley says this in such extreme surprise. "Oh, yeah... I could tell you were a vampire from the scent, it's subtle for humans, but... with my training, fairly easily". "Excuse me, just, just what are you?". 

"I'm a lot of things, an assassin, is the simplest definition, an assassin of supernatural creatures... but, was fired from that a long time ago, let's just say, there's a reason we're on the run". Hayley was starting to put the pieces together. "and, does your son know anything?". "Yes" Seylah chuckles "he may be nervous around people, but he has a knack for learning things, finding random things that will get him into more trouble than he could possibly ever if he just, didn't find it". Hayley chuckles "good, because, knowing Hope, she can't keep her magic contained for long. so, it's going to be very early that Landon finds her out to be a witch". Hayley and Seylah go back to their normal conversations until they hear an explosion of papers from Hope's room, Seylah and Hayley start laughing as they ease up around each other. "seems Landon made a quick friend of my daughter" Hayley has finally eased up around these new guests, and the night comes over and the party comes to a close, they truly had grown to trust one another. Hayley knew all of that would change the second she went out for that last bloodline. She knows what will happen, but... if it makes Hope happier, she'll do it.

They have fun over the week, until Hayley has to leave for her expedition to return the Mikaelson Family. They were known as the Marshalls to everyone, even Saylah, and Landon. All of that was soon to change with the 5 new people that would arrive in a few days.

When Mary arrives, Seylah and Mary talk. They hit it off well, and Landon is already off with Hope, as Hayley leaves.

Now it's just the 3 of them for a few days until Hayley returns. "now, I'm gonna warn ya, these Mikaelsons that you've read about, are terrible in the books, and even worse in person" Mary says in a warning tone. "Yes, I've trailed them for a bit because they always had good access to the people I needed" Seylah says in understanding. "be careful around that crowd though, stalkin' and living amongst the predators are two different things". "thanks for the tips, I'll be, just safe".

Hope is outside with Landon, and she is making the paper float. "you have such awesome powers, Hope". "I know, it's cool right". the childlike chatter that really has no meaning to anyone except for them, it just forms an eternal bond between them that would be the most difficult thing to remove. they just run around, Landon getting hurt while Hope seems to be immune to the harm. Landon was always impressed by Hope's healing ability.

everything was great about the 3 days, like the calm before a storm. beautiful, but with an aura of dread that no one can remove, no one, can forget.

It all changed that day where Hope met the 5 new Mikaelsons. When Hope saw them, she ran to Landon instead, who was waiting at the front lawn, as Saylah walked up and introduced herself. "who is this human, is she are snack" Kol said in his classic sarcastic tone. "She is the only one I trust around here that isn't family, and we will not harm them" Hayley says in the slightly demanding tone she uses to prove a point. "I will not let MY daughter". "oh keep it calm Niklaus, they haven't caused any harm to our niece, and believe me if they do. I, will kill them myself." Elijah said with confidence. "there go the boys with their confidence and Bravado, hello, I'm Rebekah, this is Kol, Niklaus, Elijah, and Freya". "It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Seylah" she says this in a studying tone, still measuring the strength of these Mikaelsons. They are powerful, more powerful than Saylah could even imagine. they have their typical family talks, and everything plays out like normal, until around evening, when Sayla slips up and tells about her moves as an assassin.

Niklaus snaps, immediatley charging her, and with no hesitation, snaps Seylah's neck. Making sure Hope doesn't see... he then immediately moves to Landon. "I will not let you HUNTERS, Hurt My Daughter" as he then kills Landon... Immediately, Niklaus is charged at by Hayley in an act of rage and Elijah joins in... hope walks down trying to find Landon, to see him dead on the floor. until. He... sets himself of fire. and in a burn, turns his young body to ash. Hope is in so much shock, she doesn't know what to do she falls to the ground in an emotional mess as a child in a traumatic experience. Landon slowly rises up from the ashes, as everyone there watches in shock and awe as to what Landon is. "as a Pheonix, he rises from the ashes to HURT MY". "Niklaus, be quiet and let everyone try to comprehend what happened just now".

Landon was a Pheonix, he learned this, just now. He looked at Hope, and went over to her in shock and hugged her... he looked at Niklaus, and immediately started to run. Hayley rushes over and stops him, bringing him into a hug and just trying to comfort him. Landon cries a lot. Elijah walks over and says "he can't stay here. I'd recommend Mystic falls, and the system there, might be able to hel-" "WE'RE, going to-" "we can't keep him Hayley... he will never be ok with Niklaus... he will be afraid, give the kid a chance of a somewhat normal life knowing what he is" says Elijah, in a moment of understanding. and so, the night goes on, Landon is now in the Mystic Falls foster care system.

Knowing what he is, makes Landon a weird case in terms of the supernatural beings, he's able to learn, at least a little and learns his powers aside from rebirth.

Aside from that, everything is the same, all throughout the originals, aside form Hope and Landon's "first meeting" obviously, but. besides that, the next point it will change, and I will right, is. in Legacies.


End file.
